


Egoism

by kaige68



Series: Regret [19]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoism

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ' Word of the Day. This is RPS.

He didn’t do egoism, although he wasn’t truly an altruist either. He wanted happiness for both of them, for all for all of them.

He was glad he got the text, glad it seemed he might have a chance, but not thrilled that it had come at the demise of another relationship.

Her words, could be taken that he was loved as a man, or loved as the friend that he’d always been. He held hope, but not to the extent that he was giddy about it.

He’d only typed back _Tell him to call_. That was a week ago.


End file.
